Te puedo escuchar
by Katherine29
Summary: Aunque no estés presente,se que siempre nos cuidaras...  mala en los summary u.u


Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi

La cancion es de Anahi- Te puedo escuchar-

* * *

Baje del auto lento, le dije al chofer que se fuera y que no me esperara. Cerré la puerta y mire el cielo, estaba lloviendo, pero eso a mi no me interesaba, por nada del mundo me iría de aquí.

Trague duro, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, el dolor era el mismo, cerré los ojos y respire para darme valor. Empecé avanzar despacio, tratando de evitar llegar a mi destino, queriendo negar mi realidad, que ella ya no estaba conmigo.

Luego de caminar unos segundos por ese camino que conocía de memoria llegue al lugar mas odiado y amado por mi, odiado porque me recordaba que ella ya no pertenecía a este mundo y amado porque ahí descansaba la mujer que mas ame y amare en mi vida.

Me arrodille en el pasto, dejando los lirios que tanto le gustaban. Pase mi mano por la escritura mientras lo seguía con la mirada.

"Kagome Higurashi

Amada madre y esposa.

Siempre ocuparas un lugar muy especial en nuestro corazón, eres y serás mi hermoso ángel de la luz…"

**Te marchaste sin aviso  
Te busque y no estabas ya  
El destino así lo quiso  
Pero tu alma no se ira  
**

Como siempre lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro juntándose con las gotas de lluvia. Cerré los ojos y aspire el olor a tierra mojada, recordando que ese olor amaba Kagome.

No importaba que hiciera, todo me recordaba a ella, de una simple flor a una canción. Siempre le encontraba alguna relación con ella. ¿Sera por que ella me enseño a vivir? La respuesta era un si.

-mira amor, te traje las flores que tanto te gustan, debo admitir que me costaron conseguirlas pero por ti todo-dije. Acomode las flores, luego de eso mi mirada se poso en la fotografía que habíamos puesto de ella, se veía hermosa, con esa sonrisa de oro, sus ojos iluminados, simplemente perfecta.

-ya han pasado cuatro años, todavía no puedo creer que los sueños que realizaríamos juntos los tendré que hacer solo-dije mirando el cielo.

**Eras mi cómplice en los sueños  
Sabíamos que un día, unidos volaríamos**

-es injusto lo que te paso, tu deberías estar viva, aquí conmigo y con tu hija -dije llorando. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, jamás lo entendería, ella era un ángel, la persona mas pura que el mundo pudo conocer, ella no merecía ese final.

-sabes amor? Akira es igual a ti, tiene tu alegría, tu sonrisa y es traviesa como yo, es muy difícil mantenerla quieta-una sonrisa melancólica se formo en mi rostro.

-cuando no se que hacer y me siento perdido lo único que tengo que hacer es pensar en ti. Es increíble como me seguís cuidando, mostrándome el camino, recordándome que no estoy solo-pronuncie apenas en un susurro.

**Se que tus alas se quedan conmigo  
Que desde el cielo tu abrazo es mi abrigo  
Ángel divino me cuidas del mal  
Se que camino con tu compañía  
Que con tu voz se me encienden los días  
Aunque tu puerta hoy este mas allá  
Te puedo escuchar**

Respire hondo, tratando de juntar toda la fuerza que me quedaba para poder seguir hablando y así no tirarme sobre su tumba y empezar a llorar descontrolado, como los primeros meses.

-te necesito Kag, ni te lo puedes imaginar-susurre- Necesito escuchar tu risa, sentir tu piel, cada vez se me hace mas difícil seguir sin vos -dije llorando. Aunque trataba evitarlo no podía, siempre terminaba igual, como un nene llorando pidiendo por su madre-te juro que trato pero no puedo, es complicado seguir sin poder verte, sentir tu dulce aroma a flores silvestres… Si no fuera por nuestra hija yo ya estaría contigo, ella me da la fuerza para seguir…

**Guardo el aire de tu risa que me da felicidad  
Te recuerdo muy cerca mío compartiéndome tu paz  
Tanta alegría daba verte  
Quererte no se olvida, aun me llueven lágrimas**

Me acomode en su tumba, llorando en silencio, esa escena se repetía desde ya cuatro años. Necesitaba sentirla, pero eso ya no se podía, lo único que me quedaba era ser fuerte, seguir por Akira.

Pasaron horas en las cuales yo no me movía, hasta que decidí mirar el reloj, ya habían pasado 4 horas, aunque para mi solo habían sido unos segundos. Me levante despacio, ya era momento de irme, no podía dejar tanto tiempo sola a mi hija, aunque estuviera con Sango y Miroku.

Mire el cielo, ya estaba saliendo el sol, acompañado con un hermoso arcoíris, era un paisaje hermoso.

-ya me tengo que ir amor, pero volveré pronto-susurre. Mire por última vez su foto y me di la vuelta para irme, dejando otra parte de mi corazón ahí. Un suave viento roso mi piel, como una caricia, yo sabía que de alguna forma era ella, despidiéndose de mi, dándome a entender que me fuera tranquilo, que ella nos cuidaría-algún día nos volveremos a reunir mi ángel de la luz…

**En cada libro esta escrito tu nombre  
En cada verso te siento cantar  
Tu mano me lleva directo a tu sombra  
Yo se que una noche te voy a encontrar**

**

* * *

**

**Holas!bue es es mi segunda historia publicada aqui, la primera fue "Amor inmortal", ambas historias las publique antes en otro foro,aclaro para evitar cualquier malentendido jeje.**

**Soy nueva en esto de escribir, así que seguro voy a tener muchos errores, por favor tengan paciencia, son bien recibidos consejos,opiniones así puedo mejorar, muchas gracias**

** Besos!**


End file.
